Have A Little Faith In Me
by 101mizzpoet101
Summary: John Cena was on top of the world he had money, women, and fame. He was the ideal bachelor but when his best friend dies, he is forced to take on the task of raising his infant goddaughter with his best friends sister, who hates him. Can he do it?JohnOC
1. He's gone

_(A/N: Okay people this is my fourth fic… I've been writing this thing since august. I haven't posted it, I've just been writing it, I am unconfident in this story, I don't know why, but regardless my sister has been pushing me to post it for like three months and i'm almost 99.9 sure that this plot hasn't been done before! So here it goes. The time now is 5:21 am, and I cannot sleep, so I said what the hell I just might as well post this sucker up already. It is another OC story, with a pretty interesting plot. BTW, it says John Cena got time off for injury in this chappie, but when I started writing this thing John was not on injury, I just said he was on injury for fictional purposes. However much later on in the story he will get time off for the injury absence he is on now. Also, I discovered something last night that truly bothered me! Adrian Jade's incredible story "Ride of your life" (I am not done reading it but I really do like it, has two minor characters mentioned with the names of my lead characters (YIKES!!!) (in chapter 3) and this morning (like 4:45am) was my first time reading her story, and I know she hasn't ever read this story because no one has except my sister, so it is just a coincidence. I just am troubled by it because I really tried hard to pick out unique names, but obviously, they are not all that rare lol. Okay people READ REVIEW and as always ENJOY!)_

**  
SUMMARY:** _John Cena was on top of the world he had money, women, and fame, he was the ideal bachelor; but when his best friend dies, he is forced to take on the task of raising his infant goddaughter with his best friend's sister, who hates him. Now that John is forced to grow up, how will he fair? John/OC. Inspired by Joe Cocker's "Have A Little Faith in Me"_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!** _I ONLY OWN Donny, Danica, Mary, Karen, Lily, Giselle, and any other people that pop up that I mention lol._

* * *

"It was a mistake, a simple mistake." John tried his best to convince his short-term girlfriend Michelle McCool as they stood in the middle of a back hallway in the Continental Airlines Arena.

"The mistake was me actually getting together with you in the first place." Michelle said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Baby just try and hear me out for a sec" John said getting tired of arguing.

"NO! I am tired of hearing you out. You slept with that skank on purpose; you did it because you wanted to. Yeah, she came on to you, but you didn't stop her! You can't be in a relationship John…" Michelle said in a defeated tone; she spun on her heal and began to walk away.

"And why is that?" John asked her retreating form. Michelle turned around with daggers in her eyes.

"Because you are still a child yourself… You can't take responsibility for your actions; you need to grow the hell up!"

John turned around and smirked. This always happened; John would sleep around, and bask in his glory. He never took anything seriously. After all, he didn't have to; he didn't need to take responsibility for anything… right?

_(The next morning)_

John's eyes squinted from the sunlight peaking through the curtains of his freezing hotel room. John groaned, not only from the lack of sleep but the killer hangover he harbored. He rolled over only to be meant with a gorgeous, yet unfamiliar face. He sighed, what was he supposed to do now? He could not even remember the girl's name, which is if he even bothered to find it out at all. John set up; he rubbed his temples and yawned. Looking over at the clock, he winced; it was 10:57am. Now when his one nightstand left it was highly likely that his peers would see her exiting his room. John stood up and stretched he walked towards the bathroom. On his way there, he noticed her purse. He looked over his shoulder to make sure she was still sleeping. John then dug through her purse to find her wallet. He took it out and opened it, he found her license. Her name was Giselle and she was 19. John put her license and wallet back in her purse and dropped it on the floor where he had found it. After using the bathroom, John came out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed.

"Giselle…" John called her. He touched her shoulder "Giselle" he spoke louder this time. Giselle rolled over on her back. If not for the sheets, she would have been naked. Giselle's eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning" Giselle said in a small whisper.

"Wish I could say the same thing. But I have a hangover… so maybe you should uhh..." John had no problem telling her to leave, but she had innocent eyes. She reminded him of a doe eyed puppy.

"Just one more time…." Giselle asked. John hung his head and put his hand on his hips which bore chain gang boxers. John looked back at Giselle and simply shook his head no. Giselle looked away in embarrassment as John searched the room for her garments tossing them on the bed for her. After being humiliated and putting on her clothes, Giselle grabbed her purse and left.

_(30 minutes later)_

John stepped out of the shower dripping wet. As he wrapped a towel around his waist, he looked in the mirror and stared at himself. "Grow the hell up. What the hell for?" John asked with a grin.

John just began shaving his face when his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller id which read "Boog"

"Hey bro" John answered

"John… there's been an accident… It's Donny…" His brother said with a choked up voice.

"What happened?" John said as a knot formed in his stomach.

"You need to come home John." Boog advised.

"I'm coming" John replied and hung up. John immediately turned to leave the bathroom when the nervousness and the hangover took its toll on him. John spent the next five minutes heaving over the toilet. After brushing his teeth and getting his things out of the bathroom, John threw his things in the suitcase. Afterwards John put on a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of jeans with an old pair of sneakers. He grabbed his room key and his cell phone and left the room hastily. John reached the airport within forty minutes. Things actually worked out well because he had planned to go home for the next two weeks. He was injured in the storyline and finally had time off.

_(90 minutes later)_

John sat on the plane and closed his eyes.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"Your not gunna do it…. I bet you your not…" Eight years old, John Cena stood at the bottom of a large weeping willow tree that had branches which hung well off into the lake in West Newbury Massachusetts.

"Bet you I will." Donny Porter shouted down at John as he straddled a branch looking down in the lake under him.

"Kay. Betch you my dog whistle." John yelled to his best friend Donny.

"Kay… Here I go…" Donny looked back over his shoulders at John and the rest of the Cena brothers. Donny stood up and closed his eyes.

"He's scared!" John's brother Dan yelled.

"No I'm not I-AHHH!!!" ---

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"Excuse me; I just need to use the ladies room." A stunning girl said to John. John sat up in his chair making room for the girl to get through. John was so worried when he got on the plane that he had not even noticed the beautiful girl next to him.

"Thanks" The girl said to John with an inviting smile. Normally John would have introduced the girl to the mile high club during that flight (If she was not already a member). But the worry over his life long friend caused him to focus on something far more important. The well-being of his best friend.

_(2hrs and 15 minutes later)_

Danica Porter ran into Mercy hospital to see family and friends taking the space of an entire waiting room up to themselves. She had gotten back into town as quickly as she could. She sighed and plopped down into a chair.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Danica asked nervously. All that she got was a series of heads shaking no. Danica sighed and continued to sit in the waiting room with family and friends. After an entire hour of waiting, Danica felt nauseous. The anxiety she was feeling had her so tense that her body was becoming ill. Danica put her head in her hands and cried. She could not handle it; she would not be able to take the pain. Not from losing him. She could not lose him.

"Uhh… Is this the Porter family?" A doctor with thick glasses asked.

"Yes…" Donny's mother stated.

"I am sorry to say this but-" Before the doctor could even finish the sentence Danica ran across the hall into the bathroom.

_(Twenty minutes later)_

Danica sat huddled up in the corner of a stall in the bathroom of the hospital crying. How could this happen? Someone has everything one moment, and nothing the next. The best life possible was torn apart, and only in the matter of five minutes. Soon Danica was hysterical. She had been so worked up that her chest was heaving uncontrollably. She could not take it. It was not happening. It was all just a dream; a terrible dream.

Danica couldn't breathe, and soon she was hyperventilating. She stood up with tears in her eyes and ran out of the bathroom. She was running, she was fleeing, she didn't know where to. Her head and heart were numb; her legs were leading the way. Nothing could stop her, she was moving far too fast. Her pain and anguish increased her speed to lengths that she had never run before.

**WAM!**

Danica felt like she hit a brick wall. She landed flat on her back. John felt a small bump and looked down realizing he had knocked the girl down. As he speedily helped her up and her long hair slid away from her face, he realized who she was. He would remember that face anywhere; although he had not seen it in about six years. The same tan skin. The same long brown hair and the same almond shaped hazel eyes. Her mother was from the island of Barbados and her father was a Sicilian man from New York.

"Danii it's me… what's wrong?" John held Danii in his arms as she cried hysterically.

"NO LET ME GO!" Danica fought for John to let her go. She beat on his chest and tried to yank away from him.

"Danii stop!" John shook Danii so she would snap out of her fit. Danii stopped beating at John and just stared at the spot on his chest that she had been beating.

"What is it Danii?" John asked begging for it to not be the worst.

Danii looked up at John with a fresh flood of tears.

"Donny's gone."

* * *

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. The Will

_**A/N**__: Sorry for the long awaited update folks! But it has finally arrived! I want to thank everyone who added the story to their favorites and alerts, and also to everyone that reviewed: __**Jewelgirl04**__**Ms. Coocoo, Bananna's**__**xXMckenzieXx**__**Recco101**__**Sweet-Kisses-07**__, and __**coral86**__. Everything that you guys do is highly appreciated! Your feedback and interest in this story keeps me motivated to update, frequently lol. Okay so this chapter is dedicated to __**coral86**__, I think she's kick ass awesome and she listens to my ideas that are endless, tells me which ones are shitty and I love her cause she's kick ass. As of late, I am sure my regular readers have noticed the routine that I have begun in my author's notes. RECOMMENDED READING! The recommended reading for this chapter is called "__**Is This Destiny**__" I just read the story today, and I tell you it is AH MAZING . It has a fantastic plot that is anything BUT cliché. It is written by __**xAttitudex**__ who is a fantastic writer MUCHO KUDOS TO HER! In this story, a lot of the flash backs will be cut in half, some flashbacks will start off in one chapter and continue in another, so keep that in mind! Also, when they're kids their speech is that of young boys, so don't go around thinking I'm mildly retarded for talking slang in my dialogues lol. This chapter is very sad, I hope you guys cry when you read it, because I cried writing it, and for the next few chapters it will be pretty sad. But don't worry it will pick up into a life loving story soon enough. Okay now without further ado, the next chapter… READ REVIEW and as always ENJOY! ) _

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_John watched as Donny hung from a loose branch. He had been distracted and slipped off the branch before he was ready. "John help" Donny called for his friend's aid. John immediately ran to the tree and began to climb. _

_John climbed the tree as fast and as fierce as he could. "John hurry!" Donny called._

_Soon he climbed over to the exact same branch that his friend was hanging beneath. John reached down to grab his friend's hand._

"_Don't worry Donny… I got ya" John said confidently. When really, John felt like he could not pull Donny up, but he wouldn't dare tell him that._

_**End Flashback.**_

Danii wrapped her arms around John and cried into his chest. "He's gone John…" Danica mumbled through her tears. "It hurts….John it hurts so bad…. What am I going to do without him?"

John's eyes filled with tears as he listened to Danica voice her pain.

John's tears fell into Danii's hair as he held her more tightly.

"He's gone…." Danica cried. She was so drained she could barely stand. Soon she was just hanging in John's arms. The only thing keeping her standing was him holding her. She felt like she wanted to die. She truly did not want to live anymore. That is how much pain she was feeling. That is how much she was hurting.

"DANICA!" John's brothers called her name as they down the halls of the hospital. Hearing her name made her cry harder.

"JOHN YOU'RE HERE!" Boog shouted as he and John's other brothers rushed over to John and Danica.

"Danii, it'll be okay." John's brother Dan put his hand on Danica's shoulder. Danica looked over at Dan and up at John and pulled away.

"Just leave me alone please." Danica whispered to the group and walked back down the hospital hall and headed to the waiting room where her family resided.

"Oh sweetie there you are." Danica's mother said through a tearful face. Her mother held her tightly with tissues in her hand.

"You already know Karen died instantly….and Donny is gone... But Lily Ann is in the trauma unit…" Danica's mother informed her.

"John's here." Danica told her mother and walked towards the trauma unit so she could see her one and only niece.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

"It was an accident… A car accident. Donny was driving; he was in the car with Karen and Lily Ann. A deer ran out into the road. Donny wanted to avoid hitting the deer head on. The people at the scene said that there was a truck coming on the opposite side of the road so he couldn't swerve into the other lane. So Donny swerved off to the side and went off the side of the road. He would have been fine, he must have knew that would have been fine, it was only grass the most that they would have gotten was a wrecked car, but there was this tree there, he slammed into a tree. Karen had her seat belt on so when Donny hit the tree she was crushed, and she died instantly. Donny did not have his seatbelt on, if he did he would have died instantly as well, but he didn't; he went through the windshield of the car. He had broken his back; the doctor said if he survived, he would not have been able to walk for the rest of his life. He obtained many other injuries; he had a really bad head wound. The worse injury was the glass from the car that he landed on it pierced him in his stomach. That is what took him they couldn't stop the internal bleeding in enough time. Lily Ann was strapped tightly in her car seat the entire time. She's okay for the most part, with the exception that she just lost her parents." Matt sat in a corner of the front of the hospital and explained to his brother John whose eyes were as red and as watery as could be. John smiled at hearing that his goddaughter was still okay.

"I was going to go see him as soon as I got home… We were going to have a guy's weekend. I just spoke to him yesterday morning…" John said practically pleading with god to send Donny back.

"I know… He, Karen, and Lily were coming back from the grocery store; Donny went to get ribs and oysters for you and him to eat when you came. He was really souped, since you were on that over seas tour you and him hadn't hung out in a long while." Matt said then second-guessed telling his brother that. This instantly made him feel worse. John then felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mary Porter with tears in her eyes. John shot up and hugged Donny's mom. Donny's mom was like his own mother since he was a small child.

"We'll be just fine… now won't we?" Mary Porter managed to put on a smile, even in the worst moments. When Mr. Porter died when they were kids, Mary managed to put on a smile and make the kids PB&J sandwiches the day after the funeral.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Porter." John said looking into her eyes. Pain had aged her, first the death of her husband far too soon, then the death of her only son.

"We'll be okay." Mary assured John. John looked to the door of the hospital to see his mother come into the hospital quickly. She saw her life long friend Mary and rushed over to her, not even seeing John or Matt standing off to the side.

"I'm so sorry Mary" John's mother spoke.

"I called because I was wondering if you would mind helping me get the funeral arrangements set up… I think I might need some help. Kind of, like last time. Lou's funeral turned out nice, I would love for your help again." Mary said with a forced smile through her tears. John's mother shook her head.

"Of course anything Mary" John's mother said.

"He'll be with Lou now so it'll be o-o-" Finally Mary porter broke down into tears. Not the same tears as when she first heard, no these were tears that she had been holding in since she became a widow, along with new tears from realizing that she would have to bury her son. No mother should ever have to bury their child.

After saying hi to his mother, John walked down to the trauma unit. He saw Danica standing up looking through the glass. Her hands pressed to the window.

"How is she?" John asked Danica. Danica did not bother turning around. "She just lost her parents, how in the hell do you think she is?" Danica replied snottily.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about her." John stated.

"Yeah you should be sorry."

Danica walked into the room. John followed, Lily slept in the incubator. She had no IV's or tubes. Just a blanket. Danii opened up the incubator and lifted her up and held her asleep in her arms. "You look just like ya daddy Lily." Danii whispered as she held her six-month-old niece in her arms. Lily Ann was a miracle, she was born two months prematurely and had to stay in the hospital for a while until her lungs had fully developed. Many had originally doubted she'd make it, but she did. She proved them all wrong.

"Your daddy loved you so much Lil, he loved all of us, and he had that big heart. That big warm heart. He had that big smile, you got his smile Lil. You got ya mama's giggle though, you giggle just like Karen, and your eyes light up the room just like her too." Danii spoke softly with watery eyes as she rocked her sleeping niece.

"Auntie Danii wants to take you home Lil… You going to go with me now, and auntie Danii going to take good care of you just like ya daddy and ya mama. And we are going to have a blast. Nana cannot take care of you that well, don't say anything but nana getting old, and she misses my daddy, she needs peace. But Im going to take care of you so well, just like ya daddy wanted..." Danica whispered as she once again began to cry.

"It'll be okay Danii." John said and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Me crying on you earlier is the first and the last time that you will ever touch me again… _ever_…" Danica seethed to John.

"Fine Danii, I'm sorry…Can I hold my god daughter now?" John asked Danica. Danica had not seen John since she went away to Somers Connecticut for college. But her brother would never shut up about how crazy John was over Lily. The baby wasn't even one yet and had more gifts than a five year old accrued over their entire life span.

"Hey moochie" John held Lily in his strong arms. "I missed you so much. "Uncle John loves you with all his heart, and no matter what happens, you always going be okay, because so many people love you and want to keep you happy. Uncle John already is planning out your college fund!" John cooed over the tiny slumbering baby.

"Uhh Little Ms. Porter will be released this evening. To Mary Porter" The Pediatrician said to Danica who nodded.

"Oh okay thank you." Danica responded softly.

"Seems like she got smaller since the last time I saw her." Danica whispered after the nurse left.

"No, she has grown, a lot… She seems smaller because to us, she seems helpless now. That's everything but true because she has all of us, she just seems a little more fragile but that's all." John said and kissed Lily Ann's forehead and laid her back down in the incubator. Danica saw him trying to figure out how to close it, considering the fact that she was a pediatric nurse, Danica was a pro. She softly closed the incubator and sighed.

"I've got to go check on mom, and tell her what the doctor said." Danica said and left the room. John pulled up a chair and sat next to Lily Ann's bed. He stared at the innocent orphan, plenty of family no parents. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

_**FLASHBACK**_  
"I don't want any girls… they are gross, and they gots cooties. When I get kids, they all gone be boys" Donny exclaimed as he and John skipped rocks along the water at the lake and ate bologna sandwiches.

"Donny you're an idiot." John told his friend.

"Why?" The seven year old asked wondering why what he had said wrong.

"Ya need a girl to have babies… If they are so gross and nasty then ya not gone neva get close nuff' to em' to have babies." John told his friend.

"How do ya get a baby?" Donny asked aloofly as he finished his sandwich.

"The stork you moron…When a girl n a guy are together they ask the stork for a baby and the stork brings em' one." John told his friend in his all-knowing tone.

"Oh…But you can ask for a boy right?" Donny asked.

"No. You get what ya get n thas the end of it." John told his best friend.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

A smile crossed John's face as he reminisced about whether his friend wanted a boy or a girl when he was only seven. John's eyes welled up with tears. He covered his eyes as he sobbed into the side of the hospital bed.

_**(Elsewhere)**_

Danica had informed her mother that Lily Ann would be released to her later on. Mary Porter told John's mother to go home and relax, John's mom agreed after promising to come over first thing in the morning to get the arrangements underway.

As well as sending John's mother on her way, Danica had also sent the rest of the Cena's home with the exception of John. The wwe champion still sat in his goddaughter's hospital room crying his eyes out. Danica walked back to the hospital room of her niece while her mother filled out the release forms. Danica peeped in, and watched John sobbing like a helpless child. She wanted to tell him everything would be okay, but it was useless, because not everything would be okay. The 24 year old leaned against the doorframe and listened to John whimper and attempt to suck up his pain. To no avail, John burst out into another fit of sobs.

"I missed you Donny… If I would have came home yesterday I wouldn't have missed ya…If I wouldn't have been being immature and stupid I wouldn't have missed ya… If I would not have been, too busy fuckin Giselle or whoever that was I would not have missed ya. I missed Donny I missed ya …." John choked out as though Donny was there. John jumped up and threw the chair he was sitting on against the wall.

"DAMMIT!" John yelled after chucking the chair across the room. Danica jumped at his outburst. John looked at the table that had slammed against the wall from the impact of the chair. He squatted down putting his head in his hands. After a few more sobs he began pulling at the short hair he had, when that was not causing him enough pain he began hitting the top of his head with his fists. Danica didn't know whether to go up to him and hug him, slap him and tell him to get a grip, sit on the floor and hurt herself with him, leave him alone to sulk more, tell him to look on the bright side even if though there was none, or run past him and jump out of the hospital room window to her death. Danica had no time to choose because the nurse walked in making both of their presence known.

"Mrs. Porter finished the released forms; this angel is all set to go." The nurse said and picked up Lily and left the room. John looked at Danica finally noticing her.

"How much did you hear?" John inquired.

"Enough to know that you're still the same selfish, conceited, cocky, arrogant, immature bastard that I saw six years ago… You coulda saw him but you chose to screw some girl instead of coming to see my brother." Danica knew that was the worst thing she could say but she just could not help it. Her pent up anger still had not resided over the years. Danica stormed out of the room leaving John feeling lower than low. In that moment, he would not have minded going bungee jumping off a bridge without the cord.

After a few moments, John followed Danica's footsteps to the front of the hospital. "Danica left, but I wanted to wait for you, I just want you to know that you're more than welcome to come over tomorrow." Mary Porter told John. John hugged her and kissed her cheek; he then kissed Lily Ann and walked Mary Porter to her car.

"The nerve of him... Too busy fucking some chick to see my brother, and look at what happens. Just look! Look!" Danica began crying behind the wheel. She pulled over and sat back and cried. She then pounded her fist onto the center of the steering wheel. She lay her hand down on her horn for about 20 seconds. She then began beating on it in short spurts taking out all of her aggression, anger, and pain.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

John Cena drove to his new apartment in West Newbury. He sighed as he drove home, listening to his cd when his song "If it all ended tomorrow" began to play. John hit the dashboard as he drove. He ripped the cd out, snapped it into pieces in his hand. He then rolled down his window and tossed it out.

_**(The next morning)**_

Mary Porter woke up at 7am only to find her daughter scrubbing the kitchen floor and she took in the rest of the house and noticed that all of the floors were freshly mopped as well. "Honey what are you doing?" Mary asked her daughter.

"Cleaning…" Danica said looking over her shoulder. She did not hesitate to turn back and finish scrubbing.

"Sweetie, you're cleaning a house that is already spotless." Mary said walking downstairs in her flannel pajamas.

"Well the place can never be too clean now can it?" Danica stated as she scrubbed the floor wildly. Her mother looked at her almost certain that she had gone on to the brink of insanity.

"Honey how long have you been cleaning." Mary asked her daughter wearily.

"A while… Mom pass me the tilex." Danica answered then asked her mother. Mary walked over to her daughter picking up the tilex on the way there.

"Dear… What's a while?" Mary's mother asked before passing her the tilex.

"Since 1:30 am…I couldn't sleep… So I decided to do something productive with my time… I just want to finish… I have the upstairs bathroom left, then vacuuming, then I am all done… Oh no, wait, I was going to go outside and wash the windows… Maybe I should clean out the garage becau—" Danica was cut off by her mother.

"Danii…sweetie… you have to stop." Mary Porter said to her daughter.

"I will, once I'm done, I just have to finish these few things." Danica said grabbing for the tilex.

"No danii…Sweetie stop." Mary told her daughter and touched her shoulder as she lightly pulled the tilex away from her daughter. Danica looked up at her mother from her position on the kitchen floor. Danica would not budge; she began yanking at the tilex.

"GIVE IT TO ME I WAS USING IT!" Mary Porter strongly pulled the tilex away. "JUST GIMMIE IT!" Danica cried grabbing for it once more, soon tears flooded Danica's eyes. Danica grabbed for it again, "I NEED IT! STOP! I NEED IT!" Danica cried to her mother. Mary ripped it away from her; Danica then slipped from under her knees and plopped onto the floor on her butt.

"No sweetie you don't…" Mary told her daughter. Mary dropped to her knees and hugged her daughter tightly as they wept together on the kitchen floor. Mary knew that grieving was a slow and painful process. She learned this important lesson from the death of her husband.

_**(3 Hours later)**_

John awoke to the ringing of his cell phone. He looked at his alarm clock and groaned. He answered his cell. "Yea" John said.

"Good morning John it's your mother… I am sorry to wake you, but I wanted to find out if you would like to come along to Mary's house. I'm going over there to help with funeral arrangements; I know you haven't seen Mary in a while, not counting yesterday." John's mother inquired.

"Yeah sure mom, I'll drive over to your house, I'll be there in about a half hour…" John told his mother.

"Okay son, I love you… and please drive carefully." John's mother told her son wearily.

"I will mom, and I love you to." John responded.

_**(40 minutes later)**_

Mary poured some fresh water in a kettle and sat the kettle on the stove. She just finished turning on the burner when the doorbell rang. John sighed he was still tired and still in shock over the death of his best friend. John and Carol were pulled out of their thoughts when Mary Porter opened up her front door.

"Oh Carol thank you for coming. I appreciate your support." Mary said hugging her friend. "And John I'm glad you came as well, and don't worry we'll get through this." Mary said holding John's face. John gave Mary a tight hug. "Now come inside." Mary said ushering them into her home. They all followed Mary into the kitchen took seats at the table.

"Hi Mrs. Cena" Danica greeted while she walked into the room. Everyone looked at Danica who was wearing a tight pink baby tank top and low-rise jeans with no pockets. Carol Cena embraced Danica tightly. It was in that moment that John realized how much Danii had grown up. His Danii; yes her hair and eyes looked the same, but she had grown a few inches, now she had to have been about 5'6. She had lost her baby fat. She was never a chubby girl, but her growth in height gave her a slimmer appearance. She was no more than 115 pounds. Being the man he was, John could not help but look at her chest, she filled out nicely, with his experience John guessed she was about a 38 C, and as she hugged his mother, he noticed that she had filled out nicely in the rear as well. Danica and John shared a look 'What's he doing here?' Danica asked herself frustrated. With everything going on John Cena was the last person she wanted to see. Completely ignoring him, Danica sat down at the table between her mother and Carol.

"Hello sweetie" Carol replied. The teakettle began to whistle.

"Would you like some tea?" Mary asked the group. After making everyone tea, Mary sat down herself. "Now let's get started." Mary stated.

_**(Two hours later)**_

After deciding on a funeral home, flower arrangements, and Donny's casket, Mary and Carol moved on to making arrangements for Karen. Karen was an orphan; she had taken care of herself since she was 18. She and Donny met a little over two years ago as though it was fate. The only families that she really had were the Porters. After making the funeral arrangements for Karen, John and Danica prepared to make the necessary phone calls for the limo service. Before they could begin, the doorbell rang. Mary went to the front door and opened it. Mary shook hands with a short and heavyset man who looked to be about 58 years old.

"I'm Mr. Meyers." The man greeted "We spoke over the phone yesterday."

"Oh yes, come on in." Mary told the man.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Meyers, I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Meyers said to everyone.

"This is my daughter, Danica Porter, and this is Carol Cena, and this is John Cena.

"Who are you?" Danica asked moodily.

"I'm Donny's attorney." Meyers stated.

"How did you know? Bout Donny" Danica questioned.

"Uhh ...Well, Mrs. Porter called and told me. Yesterday after they arrived back to Mary's home, Danica watched Lily Ann while her mother went over to Donny's house.

"I found some papers of Donny's; in the filing cabinet he keeps with their health records, birth certificates, social security cards, and other important documents." Mary stated.

"Shall I begin?" Meyers asked Mary.

"Begin what?" Danica asked angry blaming her mother for her obliviousness.

"Donny had a will. And Mr. Meyers is going to read it." Mary informed Danica as Carol and John watched on in silence.

"Before I begin, Donny had two wills. One was if he died, this one is if both he and his wife Karen Porter died." The attorney pointed out.

"I Donny Michael Porter, claim my wife Karen Porter as the beneficiary and executor to all of my assets. In the event of both my and my wife Karen's death please execute this will. Danica Porter will be appointed the Executor of my assets and my estate. Thirty percent of the money in my bank accounts, all my stocks, and all my bonds are to go to Danica Porter. The other seventy percent of the money in my bank accounts is to go to my daughter Lily Ann, along with Lily Ann's college fund, the money received from my insurance policy are to be put into a trust fund for Lily only to be accessed by her when her guardians see fit. I would like my car to go to my beloved baby sister; I would like the photo albums of my Best friend John and I to go to him John Cena. The rest of my photo albums are to go to the Cena brothers. I would like my DVD collection to go to Dan Cena. John Cena, my dear friend, I also leave you my favorite football, our football, the football we won in our last game of high school. Keep it as a token of our friendship. All of my pictures framed and unframed, are to go to my sister Danica Porter. I give my mother Mary Porter my baby shoes, and also my wedding bands. My clothes (Unless my family would like to keep them) are to be sent to the good will, and various other homeless shelters. Everything else is to be divided to whomever Danica sees fit. My estate and everything inside and outside on the property is to go to my sweet sister Danica Porter for her to do with it what she pleases. Most importantly, I leave the guardianship of my sweet angel (my daughter) Lily Ann under the guardianship of both her godmother my sister _Danica Porter_, and my best friend her godfather _John Cena_.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


	3. Have A Little Faith In Me

(A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY! I haven't updated this in like forever! I really do apologize, but now I'm back on track with the story. I want to say a big thanks to everyone who added my story to their favs and alerts and especially to those who reviewed: broken and beautiful, Sweet-Kisses-07 OneTreeHillWrestilingFan giftiebee Ms. Coocoo Bananna's AngelRose82 xXMckenzieXx xAttitudex and Jewelgirl04. This chapter's recommended reading goes to Queen Rhodes for her new one shot "Mother Knows Best" It also goes to **Jewelgirl04** for her excellent one shot"Fascinating New Thing" and it's sequel one shot "Only One". Also, all of you should check out my new story **"The Titan Trifecta",** it's a high school fic, I've never done a high school fic before, but this isn't any normal high school fic, this high school fic has drinking, drugs, sex, lies, mind games, manipulation, and yes even murder. This story is told from the dark side of high school, the side where people aren't nice, they aren't nice at all. Okay moving on, this chapter is the beginning of the rest of the story. I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but I screwed around with John's age for fictional purposes! Things will be getting really sad and sorrowful soon, hold on tight. Read, Review, and Enjoy!)

* * *

"What?" Danica asked shocked. She was almost certain that her mother would get full custody of Lily Ann.

"Well everything should be carried out exactly the way it was written." Meyers explained.

"I understand that… What I don't understand is Lily Ann's guardianship." Danica questioned. John looked on in shock and confusion.

"Lily Ann's guardians are _you_ her godmother, Danica Porter, and _him_ her godfather John Cena." Meyers repeated. Danica turned around and ran her fingers through her hair. Carol Cena sat wide-eyed. Mary porter sat in silent thought.

"So… so… we have joint custody of Lily Ann?" John asked to verify the situation.

"Yes… _You_, John Cena and _her_, Danica porter, have joint custody of Lily Ann porter." The Lawyer stated slowly as though he were speaking to a child for their lack of comprehension of the situation at hand.

"Wow…that's a" John was speechless.

"Shock…" Danica finished. "I'll take full responsibility for her John, don't worry about it." Danica exclaimed immediately knowing John would not want the "_burden_."

"NO! Wait a minute, she's my responsibility as well, and I want her." John replied heatedly to Danica's comment.

"Thank you so much Mr. Meyers, that will be all for now, I'll call you if I need you again." Mary Porter said not wanting to have a family dispute in front of the lawyer. Meyers sat the will down on the table. Mary led Mr. Meyers to the door. After walking him out, Mary came back in to see John leaning on part of the wrap around counter with his hands placed on the edge of the counter top holding him up. Danica stood in the corner of the wrap around counter with her arms folded in aggravation.

"Okay, now there is no reason to argue over this Danica." Mary told her daughter.

"Yes, this can all be worked out just fine." Carol told her son.

"John you're way too irresponsible to handle a baby." Danica shot out.

"How should you know?! We haven't spoken in six years!" John retorted.

"YEAH! AND IT IS _YOUR_ FAULT! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GROWN UP YOURSELF! HOW CAN YOU RAISE A CHILD?!" Danica screamed.

"YOU DON'T EVEN _KNOW_ ME, WHERE DO YOU GET OFF MAKING ACCUSATIONS ABOUT ME LIKE THAT?! I'M SICK OF YOUR HOLIER THAN THOU CRAP! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THE REST OF US!" John said angrily.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I DON'T _KNOW_ YOU! AND I MOST CERTAINLY _DON'T WANT_ _TO_!" Danica shouted.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Mary porter yelled startling everyone. "You mean to tell me that you two have been lying this entire time?" Mary questioned.

"I don't understand this, throughout the past six years, you two have constantly said that you have kept in touch. This doesn't make sense, what's going on?" Carol stated.

"Yes, you have both said that you guys have spent time together… just to hang out…" Mary finished.

"That you are great friends, and talk all the time." Carol added.

"And that you enjoy one another's company." Mary said. John and Danica looked at one another and then looked away.

"You two have been lying to us for the past six years?" Carol Cena asked angrily. Both John and Danica sighed and shook their heads.

"But why?" Carol and Mary asked in unison.

"We just had a falling out before I went away to school…That's all… We didn't want to drag everyone else into it… So I just didn't say anything." Danica admitted.

"So you two planned to _pretend_ to be friends?" Mary questioned.

"No… I guess we both just had the same idea…" John answered. He and Danica had not intended on telling the same lie for the same purpose, they both just ended up doing it.

"And so I assume you kept this lie up even to Donny. You pretended to keep in touch and be friends with one another when Donny asked as well?" Carol Cena inquired. Once again, they shook their heads.

"Donny thought that we were close. I told him that Danica and I hung out often. I thought Donny would find out I was lying from Danica, but when he never mentioned it again, I assumed that Danica told him it was true. John explained. "From then on, whenever he'd ask, I'd make up another lie." John revealed.

"Donny thought that John and I spent a lot of time together… I did it to make him happy; I didn't want to put him in the middle of his best friend and his sister. So when he would ask how John and I are, I'd tell him great, that we're good friends, we talk on the phone, and hang out when he's in town." Danica told her mother and Carol Cena.

"Well… this is what you two get for lying. You get to raise Lily Ann _together._" Carol said.

"One thing Donny got right about the situation was, that there aren't two people more loving and capable to raise a little girl." Mary exclaimed glaring at her daughter Danica and silently singing praises of John.

"Now, like it or not, the two of you are in this together. So work it out, I don't care how, just work it out. You have to realize that you two cannot be selfish with this, because it's not about what's best for you" Carol ordered John and Danica.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk, we're going to go finish this up and call Donny's job and the rest of the family and friends." Mary Cena told Danica and John. Carol and Mary left the kitchen leaving Danica and John alone.

"Danica I'm so-"

"_Don't_… This is about Lily Ann, not us…Just stay focused on the subject at hand." Danica said cutting John off. "With your choice of career, and what it requires, things will be a little hard." Danica said.

"I know… But I want to be with Lily Ann as much as possible." John told Danica honestly. "You don't even live in West Newbury anymore… You live in Somers Connecticut." John stated remembering what Donny had told him once.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"So what do you think about her not coming back home?" Donny asked John as they drove to the gym.

"Who?" John asked.

"Danii… yah know… now that she's finished with school, she's not going to move back to Mass like we thought. She's moving to Somers Connecticut... The school landed her a job at the hospital in Somers. Wait she didn't tell you?" Donny asked glancing at John.

"Oh no she did… I just didn't know who you were talking about at first" John covered up leaving Donny aloof. "Well of course I'm disappointed, I was hoping for her to come home. But either way we will always be close… and besides, a ride over to Somers Connecticut isn't that bad. Plus, she will always be in town anyway; you know she can't stay away from here for too long…" John stated.

"Man John, I'm so proud of her. The hospital she's going to work at, well, it's actually a good and well renowned hospital, she's living her dream. She will finally get to be a pediatric nurse. Danii just loves babies, She's going to make a fantastic nurse." Donny stated proud of his little sister. "I can't believe you missed her college graduation John." Donny exclaimed.

"Me neither…. But I just couldn't get off work..." John lied easily.

"Yeah that sucks. You missed her high school graduation too John…" Donny spoke laughing.

"Well, shit happens… I mean she never yelled at me about it.. And we're fine so it's not all that bad." John once again lied guiltily.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Well, with everything going on, I was thinking of getting a job transfer here in West Newbury to Mercy Hospital. Then Lil can see our mothers as often as possible." Danica suggested.

"Would you stay here with your mom?" John inquired.

"Well I could, she has everything here of Lily's from when she would baby-sit her. But the will said that we can stay in Donny and Karen's place. Although she's extremely young, I'd like to keep her in her most familiar surroundings. Plus, I'd feel closer to Donny and Karen, I really miss them. If I stay at the house, it would keep it in good shape… _and_ It's closer to the hospital." Danica explained.

"Yeah, and it's also closer to my apartment. I agree things will be a lot easier that way. I _do_ want what's best for Lily, so it's obvious that she should stay with you when I'm gone, but when I come back I want her to stay with me." John told Danica.

"You can't be serious John… _Yes_, you deserve to see Lily just as much as I do, but I don't want her being tossed from home to home… When you are home, you can see her as much as you want, and she can stay with you on the weekends, but she's not leaving the house during the middle of the week for no specific amount of time or amount of days just because you're finally home." Danica objected John's idea.

"Alright… we can do that _for now_. I don't want to argue with you anymore. I don't want to offend you Danii, but I'd like to pay for everything that _you and Lil_ need." John suggested to Danica.

"I don't _need_ nor do I _want_ your money John." Danica spat.

"Be reasonable Danii… You are a nurse; you may live comfortably on your own in an apartment. But now you have a child you're responsible for, a house with bills… Yes, Donny's house is paid off, but it cost far more money to pay monthly bills on a house than an apartment. Clothes, diapers, bottles, high chairs, toys, walkers, blankets, strollers, all of that stuff and everything else a baby needs are expensive." John tried to reason with Danica.

"She already has all of those things… Yes, she'll need more, but I'm more than sure I can handle it…. And don't you _dare_ try to talk to me about _responsibility_." Danica seethed.

"Look… I didn't argue about the living arrangements so don't argue with me about the money." John told her.

"Fine… you can pay for everything for Lil… but I can handle the rest." Danica stated determinedly.

"I'll send you a check for three-hundred dollars a week. That's twelve-hundred a month… I feel I should give you more, _I want to_, are you willing to accept more?" John asked Danica, walking on eggshells so she wouldn't reject the entire idea.

"No that's plenty… I won't accept anything more than that." Danica told John.

"Alright, fine, that's good enough." John said to Danica.

"So it's all settled then." Danica said getting up.

John reached out taking Danica's hand. "No not yet, Danii just let me talk to you… for the last time I'm sorr-" Danica ripped her arm away from John.

"John… we're _not_ friends. Don't try to make this something it's not." Danica hissed.

"Danii, I know you don't think I can do this, But please…. Have a _little_ faith in me." John said to Danica with pleading eyes.

"Don't screw this up John." Danica said walking out of the room by herself. John sat at the table alone in deep contemplation.

'I can't believe this is happening… Not only is my best friend gone, I'm responsible for his baby… my god daughter…It's happening so fast…I can do this, I am 27 years old and I have more than enough money to take care of a baby. I love Lily Ann… I can do this… The question is, can I do this along side Danica? She basically wants nothing to do with me. She doesn't think I can handle this; But I can and I will." John thought to himself seriously.

_(The living room of the Porter home)_

Danica sat on the sofa rocking a sleeping Lil Ann in her arms. Her mother and Carol had finished making the phone calls for the funeral arrangements. The funeral was to be on Sunday at ten o'clock. They were just beginning to make a list of what family and friends that they needed to call. John walked in the room and sat down next to his mother.

"John, would you mind writing a list of friends that Donny would want at the funeral?" Mary asked John.

"No problem." John said walking towards the note pad and pen Mary Porter was holding for him. On his way there, John stopped in front of Danica bent down and kissed Lily Ann's forehead.

_(Forty minutes later)_

By now John had made a list of friends of Donny's that he would've wanted to attend his funeral. Mary had picked up Karen's phonebook yesterday at her house. She began calling Karen's friends and coworkers informing them of the depressing news. John also began calling the co-workers that Donny was close with. Carol Cena took Lily from Danica so both she and John could write their eulogies. By the time Mary finished calling the people in Karen's phone book Danica was done writing her eulogy. She took Lily back from Carol Cena. Lily Ann had just woken up and began to cry.

"I'll go make her a bottle" Danica said walking into the kitchen with Lily on her hip.

"John. Carol and I are going to the funeral home to pick out a casket." Mary told John, who looked up from his pen and paper intently.

"Alright, see you in a bit." John told his Mary and his mother. Mary grabbed her keys and her purse, and then she and Carol left. John returned to writing his eulogy. Danii walked in carrying Lily and holding a bottle to her mouth.

"There ya go sweetie." Danica said rocking her.

_(15 minutes later)_

John had finished writing his eulogy. Lily didn't want her bottle any longer, what she wanted was to cry. Danica had been rocking her for the past five minutes, nothing was working. "She misses her mama and daddy" Danica exclaimed with a sigh.

"Let me try." John suggested holding out his arms. Danica sighed and put Lily Ann into John's arms.

"Shh, its okay angel face." John said holding Lily who continued to cry.

Danica sighed. 'He wants to try, I'll let him try." Danica thought to herself about John before she walked upstairs to take a shower.

After Danica showered, she towel dried her hair. Danica changed into a simple orange and white cotton sundress. She didn't bother putting on shoes, because she didn't plan to leave the house. She walked towards the staircase expecting Lily to still be crying. After descending the stairs, Danica was shocked by what she saw. She walked over to the sofa and a small smile crept onto her face. John was sleeping with Lily Ann lying peacefully on his chest sleeping as well. Danica decided against waking John up. She lay out on the sofa across from John and put a pillow under her head.

_(4:30pm)_

Danica woke up to a grumbling in her stomach. She rose up and took a nice stretch. She decided to make herself something to eat and to make enough for her mother and Carol for when they arrived back. Deciding not to be as rude as usual to him, Danica decided to make enough for John as well. Danica took hamburgers out of the freezer and began cooking.

Danica was frying the hamburgers when she was startled by John's presence. "Smells good." John said to Danica.

"Yeah." Danica replied flipping the hamburgers.

"Where's Lil?" Danica asked.

"I put her in the crib upstairs, she was still asleep." John answered taking a seat at the round kitchen table.

"That's good; she will probably wake up at about six, eat again, wanna play till about nine and then she'll be done for the night." Danica stated knowingly as she walked over to the fridge and took out some Kraft singles cheese. Silence filled the room for several awkward moments.

"Danii, we can't go on like this; it's been six years, and you still won't talk to me… We've been lying our asses off and that's how we ended up in this dilemma." John reasoned with Danica.

"You call Lil a dilemma?" Danica asked.

"No, I call the fact that we have joint custody of her when we don't get along a dilemma. If we didn't lie to Donny, I'm sure he would've forced us to talk a long time ago and you would've forgiven me by now." John said.

"_Forgive you_? Oh, you make it sound so easy; peace of cake right? Just forgive you because you're _oh_ so sorry…What you did to me was the worst thing I've ever been through." Danica said as she took out the hamburger buns.

"Danica it wasn't even _that bad_, that's something that you should've gotten over within a week. This is insane; I cannot believe that you're going to hold such a big grudge, over something so small, at a time like this. You're unfuckinbelievable." John said frustrated.

"NOT FOR _YOU_, NO IT WASN'T THAT _BAD FOR YOU_! It wasn't bad for you as much as it was for me; and I have my reasons. You don't understand how bad that hurt…" Danica stated as her eyes welled up from anger.

"Why? Why did it hurt so badly?" John asked not understanding.

_**Flashback**_

Danica was 18 years old and she was certain she was about to have the best time of her life. She stared at herself in the mirror. She felt like Cinderella in her prom gown. Her hair looked amazing, her make-up was flawless, and she knew that she looked absolutely stunning. Danica was aware of the fact that she was a pretty girl, she just was shy; far too shy to go with any of her classmates to prom. She had many offers but she declined them all. Besides, she had her eye on a special someone anyway.

_**End Flashback**_

Danica sighed flipping the hamburgers and turning the flame on the stove down low, now that the burgers were thawed out. "It doesn't matter now, it's been six years." Danica said wanting to be done with the conversation.

"No… if it didn't matter you wouldn't be mad at me anymore, you wouldn't have ignored me and stayed away from me for six years. What happened to us, we used to be so close Danii…" John tried.

_**Flashback**_

As usual, John picked Danica up from school. Yes, she had a license, but no, she didn't have a car. John was in college, his classes started at nine am and ended by one pm. Danica's brother Donny had classes starting at twelve pm, he was a late sleeper, and didn't get out of class until 4pm. By the time, John got out of class and picked something up to eat for him and Danica and reached her school it was two o'clock. Danica got out of school at two eleven pm. When it was warm outside, John always sat on the roof of the car and ate his food. Danica would come out with the rush of the other students and run to the car. He'd smirk at how she grabbed her usual chicken salad and scarfed it down. They'd sit on the car together and eat their food as Danii would tell him about her day in school. By Three thirty, John would drive Danica to Mercy Hospital. Danica did volunteer work there every weekday starting at four pm and she left by six pm. She volunteered in the pediatrics ward. Danica just adored babies. After dropping her off, John would drive over to the gym. He'd finish at the gym by 5:45; he'd drive over to the hospital and arrive at six pm sharp. They did this together the entire school year. They had been childhood friends, and this just brought them closer.

Only one thing bothered Danica… Girls. The girls at her school practically mauled John everyday when he'd pick her up. John never objected either. Danica never said anything she just continued eating her salad as girls begged for his number. Not only was John cute, he was twenty-one, in college, and played football. Every Friday, after John went to the gym and picked Danica up, he was always in a hurry to get home and showered for a date, always the same time, _never_ the same girl. During the weekend, Donny and John were ghosts. They'd leave Friday night and wouldn't show back up until Sunday afternoon. _Girls, Girls, Girls_… That always-bothered Danica but she always felt that she meant much more to John than some giggly bimbo. No she and John weren't dating, they weren't planning on dating, John was clueless to the fact that Danii had a crush on him. To him she was just Donny's baby sister; practically _his_ baby sister, Danii.

It was May 24, 2001… John was driving Danii to the hospital to volunteer as usual.

"John, I was wondering; I know its short notice and all but…" Danica was wringing her hands in nervousness. Danica had turned down every guy who had asked her to prom before. She had someone specific in mind.

"What's wrong Danii?" John asked turning down the radio.

"Well... I…nobody has asked me to prom yet." Danica lied.

"But wait… I coulda sworn, Donny told me that your mom said you had been asked by plenty of guys." John stated.

"Ohhhh... yeah I've been asked, but the guys that asked me are only looking for well _yah know_, and the ones who weren't are just ugly. I just couldn't bare going with any of them. So I was wondering if you… If you would want to go with me?" Danica asked looking at John with her puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can never say no to you Danii." John told her.

"Yayy!" Danii said clapping her hands and grabbing John and kissing his cheek.

"What day is it?" John asked.

"June twelfth, from seven to eleven o'clock pm." Danica told John.

"You got it Danii" John told his friend.

_**End flashback**_

"Yeah well not anymore John, you threw away our friendship on the night of my prom. And it's something that you can never take back." Danica spat heatedly.

"Danii… It wasn't even that serious, you are seriously OVER REACTING!" John shouted at Danica.

"_OVER REACTING?!_ YOU HUMILIATED ME ON WHAT WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT NIGHT IN MY HIGH SCHOOL YEARS! WHAT EVERY GIRL LOOKS FORWARD TO AND YOU RUINED IT! ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE SELFISH AND IMMATURE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE'S FEELINGS EXCEPT YOUR OWN! YOU NEVER GREW UP AND YOU _NEVER WILL_!" Danica shouted at John.

_**Flashback**_

So far, Danica's Prom night had been spectacular; John had arrived at her house in a gorgeous white Lincoln stretch limo. Her corsage matched her dress perfectly; he had also bought her flowers. Now, it would be time for the last dance in a few moments. Danica returned from the bathroom and to her table. John was nowhere to be found. She didn't know where he was, she searched the dance floor, searched other tables, she even stood outside the men's bathroom for a while. Danica decided to walk outside in the parking lot. She saw that her limo was still there, she walked towards it figuring she might as well wait for John in there since she didn't know where he was or when he'd be back. She _refused to be embarrassed_ by not having her date with her for the last dance.

Danica opened the door up to the limo. She was shocked and disgusted by what she saw. John was clothed in only his dress shirt and a loosened tie. His pants were around his ankles and his expensive dress shoes were still on. John was on top of a completely naked Melissa Cantrell. Melissa Cantrell attended Danica's high school and to make things worse she and Danica were arch nemeses. Melissa constantly made Danica's life a living hell. Always spreading rumors and lies about her.

"_Whoops_…" Melissa said with a cruel smirk. John looked at Danica with a face of pure guilt. Danica's eyes filled up with tears. She was embarrassed and humiliated. She slammed the door shut, took off her high-heeled shoes, and began running. After John pulled his pants up, he jumped out of the car and ran after Danica. To run faster, Danica threw her shoes on the side of the road and continued running trying to get away from the embarrassment she'd soon have to face.

"Danii wait!" John called after her. John continued to run but Danii ran faster as people started to come out of the Banquet Hall because the Prom was over. The crowd caused John to lose Danica. John simply sat on the sidewalk until one o'clock am, waiting for Danica. When she never showed up, John went back to the limo. Melissa Cantrell was long gone, but her panties weren't. John rolled down the window and tossed them outside. The Limo driver peeled out of the empty parking lot and drove John home. As soon as he got there, John jumped into his car and drove to Danica's house.

It was far too late for him to knock, so he climbed the trellis of her house and opened up her bedroom window. Her room was empty. John sighed and climbed down the trellis. "If something happens to her, Donny's gonna kill me." John stated worriedly. "If something happened to her, _I'M gonna kill me_... I'm so fuckin stupid." John said and sat on the Porters front step. John looked up when he heard crying. Danica was walking down the street towards her house with her head down. John could hear her sobbing and sniveling. The bottom of her beautiful baby pink gown was filthy and she wore no shoes. Her hair had fallen out of its up-do and was down in tussled curls. John ran over to Danica.

"Danica where did you go I was worried sick! I can't believe you walked all of the way home." John said finally reaching her.

"Just stay away from me." Danica seethed.

"Danii baby I'm _so_ sorry." John said taking her hands.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Danica cried pulling away from John.

"Danica just listen to me" John tried again holding Danica's hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I _HATE_ YOU!" Danica shouted smacking John in the face. John touched his face as the stinging pain he felt lingered. "How could you do this to me? Out of _everything_, out of _all_ nights, you pick tonight to screw me over!" Danica sobbed through her tears crying.

"Danii please... it was a mistake I ---" John didn't understand. He knew he was supposed to be her date but he didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"We missed the last dance…And now everyone is going to -… Oh just save it John… I never wanna see you again… If you do one thing for me, just do that. Face it John… You still haven't grown up, and you _never will_." Danica said before jogging away from John and to her house. The tear stained face and the look in her eyes hurt John so much.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I get it; I'm a first class fuck up… But it still doesn't explain why you are so angry." John questioned.

"Don't you get it?" Danica asked John.

"No. so why don't you explain it to me." John stated still oblivious.

"Okay." Danica obliged.

"After Prom, the end of the school year was horrible. Yes, there were only two weeks left. But they turned out to be the most agonizing two weeks that I had ever come across. Melissa bragged all day about how "good you were." About how you asked her into "_Our limo_" and the "good time you showed her" how I "fucked it up by interrupting" and how "you should've never bothered wasting your time with a boring, drab, loser like me; that you were my pity date. You only went with me because my brother asked you to, and that you just felt sorry for me…And that you never wanted to go to my prom in the first place." Danica stated crying. After six years, it was still the most mortifying experience that Danica had gone through.

"Danii, you're much smarter than that, why would you let some low life get to you like that?" John asked shocked that the strong, independent, persevering, determined Danica he knew would let something like that get the best of her.

"Because… I _liked_ you… I really _really_ liked you… I was in love with you; And you didn't even know. And everything Melissa said was true; I did fuck up your great lay, you were wasting your time with a loser like me, and you did pity me, that's why you went, not to mention my brother was your best friend. All the time we spent together, all the nice things you did for me and the consideration you had for me, I couldn't help but start to fall for you.. I knew you didn't and would never feel the same, so I just saved myself the embarrassment and never mentioned it… I didn't expect anything of you on my Prom night, I just wanted to have a good time… But I didn't. I ended up missing the last dance, walking with no shoes home in the dark, and with a broken heart." Danica cried to John who felt terrible.

"Danii, I didn't know" John stated apologetically.

"It shouldn't matter, as a friend, I should've meant much more to you than that…" Danica said through a snivel as she began flipping the hamburgers again.

"I was wrong.. And you have every right to hate me…" John said through a sigh. 'That whole time, she liked me; that entire time, all those days she was looking at me _like that_ and I didn't even realize it.'

"Yeah well… I do hate you, but for Lil's sake I'll try and be cordial." Danii told John with a familiar smirk that he loved to see.

"Friends?" John asked putting his hand out for Danica to shake.

"No… associates…" Danica said refusing to shake John's hand.

"Good enough" John said happy that Danica wouldn't try to kill him in his sleep.

* * *

**_LOVED IT? HATED IT? REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	4. Biggest Screw Up

_(A/n: Alright, I'm just going to stop bullshitting not only you guys but myself. I am a lazy bastard lol. As I've said many times before, this story is already written (mostly written) and all I have to do is edit and update. But between school, and work, and my father being sick, and guy problems and well, just life in general, time gets away from me, and I am truly sorry. Alright, I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favs and alerts profusely, and especially everyone that reviewed the last chapter!!!!:__Jewelgirl04, __giftiebee, __xAttitudex, __JayCena-Hardy-Orton, __Midnight Murder Club Inc., __ravenstyles27, __shewearsgreen, __I'm.Totally.Fxcking.Awesome, __cassymae__, and __Sandra Moore7474__ . You guys are awesome, and thank you so much!!!! Recommended reading goes to __Swayyah89__ for her awesome story "Hating to Love." The story is great; you all should go check it out! __Okay this chapter is thirteen pages, and it picks up exactly where the last chapter left off. So enjoy, but the next chapter will be better, and sadder so be prepared. Read REVIEW and ENJOY!)_

* * *

Danica finished the hamburgers just in time. Her mother and Carol arrived back looking tired.

"Was your trip successful?" Danica asked.

"Yes, everything's done… Now did you two finish your eulogies?" Mary asked.

"Yes we did." Danica said shaking her head yes.

"And did you work out your arrangements for Lily?" Carol Cena questioned.

"Yes… Danii is going to move back here and live at Donny's, she wants to keep Lily in a familiar place, and she is getting a job transfer to Mercy Hospital. It's easier because Donny's house is close to my apartment and then you guys can see Lily just as often as you used to." John explained as the mothers nodded "Danii is reluctant to let me pay for anything, but I'm going to give her three-hundred dollars a week which is twelve-hundred a month to cover expenses for Lily… That was all Dani would take… When I come home I can see Lil as much as I want, but on the weekend she will stay with me…If I'm home that is." John explained to both he and Danica's mother.

"That sounds good" Carol Cena stated as Mary Porter nodded in agreement. After everyone ate, Carol and Mary went over a few more details while John bought Lily down stairs and put her in her high chair so he and Danica could feed her.

"What's her favorite food?" John asked.

"Well she likes squash… I know it's strange but she likes squash and spinach… her favorite fruit is pears, and her favorite song is Mary had a little lamb. Mom always sings it to her, my grandma used to sing it to her and my mother sang it to me, so my mother, Karen, and I always sing it to Lil. And Karen used to sing her hush little baby. But she likes Mary had a little lamb better. " Danica told John as he fed Lily.

"Well I think I'll make up a song to sing to her…" John said smiling at Danica.

"I don't think a six month old baby girl likes rap music." Danica said. "Do you Lily?" Danica asked kissing Lily on her forehead. Lily smiled and giggled.

"Yes she does… Don't you baby girl?" John asked tickling her chin. The smile was wiped off John's face when Lily Ann spat spinach in it. Danica thought she would die. She was laughing hysterically. Mary and Carol ran into the room only to join in laughter with Danica. John went to wipe his face.

"No wait John… This is a Kodak moment." Mary said running back into the living room and grabbing her camera. John sat waiting to take the picture.

"Karma's the worst isn't it?" Danica said with a smug smile. "Hi five Lil…" Danica said sticking her hand out. Lily giggled while she bounced and slapped Danica's hand. Danica cleaned Lily's face and took her out of the high chair. Danica gave her a bottle while Mary took the picture of John. After wiping his face, John and Danica played with Lily on the floor in the living room while Carol and Mary talked over coffee in the kitchen. Danica was right... It was 7:50pm and Lily Ann was getting sleepy and cranky. John immediately picked her up and began rocking her in his arms while Danica got her bottle. John carried Lily Ann upstairs and sat in the rocking chair in her nursery. Danica sat in the chair next to the changing table after she handed John the bottle.

"Don't worry Lil; I'm going to make sure you're okay." John said rocking Lily and feeding her the bottle. "I know you are tired angel face." John spoke soothingly.

"You're really good with her" Danica complimented John.

"Thanks… I mean I hope so being that I am her legal guardian, and even more importantly her godfather." John told Danica.

"I mean, I just didn't expect you, to be soo... sooo… paternal…" Danica admitted.

"I know you think I'm an immature, chauvinistic, and narcissistic jerk, but it has nothing to do with whether or not I'm paternal…" John joked with Danica who chuckled. When John looked back down, he saw Lily was fast asleep. John stood up and kissed Lily on her forehead. He then laid her in her crib on her belly and covered her with her blanket.

"Wait she needs snuffy…." Danica said and took a small stuffed pig off the dresser and put it in the crib with Lily.

"Good night Angel." John said walking out of the room with Danica who turned on the night light and the baby monitor before closing the door. Danica went into her room and picked up the baby monitor, she then went downstairs. She saw John hugging her mother goodbye and Carol saying she would see her on Sunday. Danica walked down stairs and hugged Carol Cena.

"Would it be alright if I came by again tomorrow? I want to see Lily again." John asked Danica.

"Of course you can, you can see her whenever you want." Danica assured John.

"Okay, I'll be over around 12pm tomorrow." John told Danica.

"Alright, see ya then…" Danica said. John gave Danica a nod and opened the door for him and his mother. After the Cena's left, Danica sat down on the sofa and put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll take things step by step… It'll be fine." Mary told her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder soothingly.

"I know, but I'm just worried about Lil… What if I mess up, or, she has trouble in school… or she doesn't go to college, or she grows up hating me and wishing that Karen was around… What if she gets pregnant at 15 and doesn't finish school, what if she gets hurt or beat up at school... What if she is teased or picked on… What if she gets bad grades…? I just, I'm so worried." Danica said frustrated.

"Welcome to parent hood darling." Mary stated through a chuckle.

"It's not funny mom, I just don't want to screw things up." Danica told her mother.

"Well, you're not alone, you have John's help, you two are in this together." Mary reminded her daughter.

Danica gave her mother a look that expressed the words 'You're kidding right?' "Mom, I know that John's going to try, but it's hard having faith in him. He really let me down, in the worst way; and that just puts so many doubts in my mind about him." Danica explained.

"What exactly happened to you two? You said you had a fantastic time at your prom with John…. I know that he missed your graduation two weeks later and it didn't even bother you…But I had just assumed that he had spoken to you about why he couldn't come…" Mary Porter said.

"Well…It's not a nice thing to hear mother, and I know how much you adore John so I don't want to spoil your angelic perception of him and taint it with a story like this." Danica told her mother honestly.

"Well, I don't care about what happens to my perception; I just want to know the truth." Mary told her daughter sternly.

"Well… it was 10:45 pm… Prom ended at 11pm, and the last dance was coming up soon. I went to the bathroom to fix my dress and my makeup. I only took a few moments… When I came back I couldn't find John, I checked the dance floor but couldn't find him, I waited in front of the men's bathroom to see if he'd come out, I finally went back to our table and couldn't find John plus his jacket was gone… So I decided to go outside and check the parking lot. When I couldn't find him, I just decided to wait in the limo because I didn't want the last dance to arrive and be alone by myself in the corner like an idiot. So I walked over to the limo and opened the door. I see John with his suit jacket off his vest torn in the front his dress shirt ripped with the buttons hanging off and a loosened tie with his pants around his ankles and his shoes still on. He was over Melissa Cantrell who was completely naked and they were in the middle of…of… _IT_!!!" Danica cried having to relive the embarrassing and awful night.

"Wait.. Little Melissa? Molly Cantrell's daughter?!" Mary Porter asked shock.

"Little Melissa is not the _Little_ Melissa you think she is mom… She made my high school years miserable… she hated me and spread tons of lies and rumors about me throughout the year." Danica explained. "So anyway, John looked up and saw me and Melissa smirked and said 'Whoops'… I couldn't stand what I had seen so I slammed the door shut and took off my shoes and started running out of the parking lot. I heard John running after me and calling my name so I just threw my shoes so I could run faster. I saw people coming out of the Banquet Hall so I ran even faster than what I thought was possible just to save myself from the embarrassment and humiliation I'd face. I ran until I got to the highway… That's when I started walking… It took me two hours and forty-five minutes to walk home in tears with no shoes in the middle of the night… But I didn't want to be near John and I wouldn't dare sit in that limo… I just couldn't understand why John would do that… I mean yeah Melissa Cantrell was gorgeous, but in a fake way… Yah know, bottle blonde, big blue eyes, big boobs, nice butt, big flirt…" Danica said to her mom as her eyes welled up with tears, feeling like she was in high school all over again.

"But Danica, look at you angel you are stunning! You have beautiful long hair, a gorgeous complexion, nice tan skin, a fit body, you are well endowed in the front, and I'm sure guys wouldn't mind seeing you walk away…" Danica's mother reassured her.

"YEAH _NOW_! Back then yeah I had tan skin, and I wasn't fat or chubby and my hair was still long… but I was a kid, I just always felt insecure, I had no chest and no ass and I was about to graduate… So when Melissa Cantrell began telling everyone in school what happened on prom night and called me a loser and said John shouldn't have wasted his time with me and that he pitied me that's why he went and because Donny was my brother I just felt so low. And mom, you knew I liked John a lot you knew I was crazy about him…. Nobody else knew except you and me … But honestly, I don't think it should've mattered whether I liked him or not, because he was supposed to be my friend, not to mention my Prom date…. Having sex with another girl IN OUR LIMO nonetheless is inexcusable. He was twenty-one when this happened, mom… It doesn't get anymore immature than that!" Danica told her mom getting angry all over again. Yes, she had made a small truce with John but the situation still made her blood boil.

"Awww oh sweetie I'm so sorry, I just wish I would've known… I still think you and John should've made up ages ago though." Mary said holding her daughters face.

"Yeah... I would've if John hadn't of been completely aware of what he was doing… He knew what he was doing and he didn't care! I never got to finish… and I'm telling everything out of order mom… Okay, so I get home and John's on the porch… He runs up to me asking me where I went and how worried he was and I was just telling him to get away, and he kept grabbing my hands trying to get me to listen and I didn't want to so I slapped him… I slapped him hard and told that of all the nights he picked that night to mess things up and that I hated him and to just leave me alone… I told him that he still hadn't grown up and that he never would… Then I ran to the house and climbed up the trellis in my dress so you and Donny wouldn't see what I looked like when I walked past your rooms." Danica revealed to her mother.

"Sweetie… I know that must have been traumatizing for you, and I'm sure it still must be… but with everything going on now you and John need to work together, remember this isn't about you and John and what happened in the past, it's about Lily ann and what's going to happen in her future." Mary told her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks mom." Danica said as Lily began to cry and Danica heard it through the baby monitor.

"I'm going to go check on her and them I'm going to go to bed." Danica said to her mother.

"Alright sweetie, I'm going to go clean the kitchen." Mary replied.

_(Meanwhile)_

John was driving his mother home. "John… it was six years ago when you and Danii stopped being friends, what happened exactly? You said she had a great time at her Prom… I still don't understand…" Carol Cena questioned her son.

"Well mom, it's a thing that you shouldn't have to understand… The bottom line is I made the biggest screw up ever known to man… My screw up will go down in history as the biggest screw up of all time." John tried to get his mother to grasp the fact that she should be spared the gruesome details of that night.

"John, just tell me what happened!" Carol said impatiently.

"Fine mom…. It was about 10:30pm on the night of Danni's Prom… Danii went to the dance floor with some friends and said she would be back after she danced to the song and went to the bathroom and I waited for her at the table. Then a girl that Danii went to school with that liked me came up and sat down. She was gorgeous! She had this soft blonde hair and these icy blue eyes. She had a nice body too… Up front she was amazing and from behin—"

"John save it, skip to the rest of the story." Carol said not feeling like hearing John describe a plastic Barbie.

"Well… she talked to me for a little while and asked me to go outside with her to catch some fresh air… I looked towards the bathroom and didn't see Danica… So I grabbed my jacket and put it on and went outside with the girl. When we were outside we talked some more, and she was flirting and she started kissing me… Then she pulled away and asked if the white limo was mine… I told her yes and she took me by my hand and went to it… She opened the door and got inside… I didn't go in with her until she called me with her finger… She seemed irresistible and she had this thing about her, I don't know… One thing led to another and she ended up being completely naked and we were right in the middle of having sex when Danii opened the door. I felt so dumb, I had a naked girl in our limo with my pants around my ankles… The look in Danii's eyes kept me up for days… Her eyes welled up with tears in seconds… I remember hearing the girl chuckle and say "Whoops" and Danii slammed the door closed, I hiked up my pants not bothering fixing my belt and jumped out of the car to go after Danii… As I was chasing her and calling her name, people started leaving the Banquet hall the prom was over and I lost Danii in the crowd. I waited on the curb for Danii until 1 in the morning when I couldn't find her the limo drove me home. I got out and took my car back to her house… I climbed the trellis to see if she had gotten a ride home and was in her bedroom already but she wasn't. I waited on the porch and saw her coming down the street… I felt horrible… Her dress was dirty and she had no shoes, her hair was a mess and she had tears and make up smeared on her face and she was sobbing. I tried apologizing but she didn't want to hear it…She slapped me and I deserved it, she told me I would never grow up and that she never wanted to see me again, then she climbed up the trellis to her bedroom… We hadn't talked since then, until yesterday… And today she told me that when she went back to school the girl I was in the limo with told everyone what happened and called Danii a loser and a waste of time and a pity date…Danii said it hurt because what the girl had said was true… But what hurt worse was the fact that Danii actually liked me. But I swear mom, if I knew Danii liked me I wouldn't have even touched that girl I would've stayed right there in my chair and waited for Danii… I didn't understand why Danii was over reacting until she told me what she told me today…But we made an agreement that she would stop being so mean to me." John told his mother the long story by the time he had finished him and his mother were sitting in front of his mother's house. Carol Cena looked at her son in disgust and opened the door to the car and left without saying a word. John sighed and banged his head up against the steering wheel.

_(The next morning)_

Danica's alarm clock woke her up at 7:30 am. Danica slipped her hands out from under the blanket she was snuggled under and slammed her hand on the alarm clock. She stretched and yawned simultaneously. After letting her freshly opened eyes adjust to the sunlight peeking through her white curtains, Danica sat up and walked to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She knew it would be a long day, tonight was Donny and Karen's wake which started at seven.

After showering, Danica came out with a towel wrapped around herself. She picked up her blow dryer and blew her hair out straight. She then put on some vanilla scented lotion and got dressed in a pair of short denim shorts and a white halter. Danica slipped on white strappy sandals and applied a light coat of lip-gloss. As if right on time, Lily began crying over the baby monitor that Danica had on her dresser.

She walked into the nursery and over to the white and pink wooden crib. "Ohhh my baby girl what's the matter?" Danica cooed and brought her goddaughter over to the changing table. After changing Lily's diaper, she brought her downstairs and put her in her playpen. Danica walked into the kitchen to make Lily a bottle when her mother looked behind her from the stove and passed her lily's bottle.

"I'm making oatmeal for the three of us for breakfast." Mary porter told her daughter.

"Okay ma, that'll be good." Danica said walking back into the living room and giving Lily her bottle. She returned to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I have so much to do mom." Danica told her mother.

"I'm sure you do dear, but what exactly is it that you have to do?" Mary asked her daughter.

"Well, I have to call my job, before tomorrow when I'm supposed to be at work. I left so abruptly Friday that I never got a chance to tell them it was a family emergency, I just ran out. I also need to move out of my apartment and to Donny's place. Luckily, my six-month lease will be up soon, and I didn't pay in advance this time. Then comes the factor of me having to ask for a job transfer. I'll feel so awkward going back to Mercy hospital." Danica said aloud.

"Mercy is where your dream all began sweetie." Mary told her daughter as she poured tea.

"Yeah it is. Going back to the roots, I guess. It's going to take me forever and a day to move from my old apartment back here." Danica told her mother with a sigh.

"Well, you could always ask-" Mary was cut off by her daughter.

"No mom, I don't want to ask him for anything more than is absolutely necessary. And _that_ isn't _necessary_." Danica told her mother.

"Suit yourself. But if you were being a mature logical thinking adult, you would just muster up the courage, swallow your pride, and ask john and his brothers to help you, and it'd get the job done one, two, three." Mary urged her daughter.

"Fine." Danica gave in and muttered a few unpleasant words under her breath.

"I have to run some errands today. I need to go the deli, and talk to them about catering for the repass here tomorrow. I won't be long but I will be just a few hours, I also have to pick up thank you cards for people coming to the wake. " Mary informed Danica.

"No problem mom." Danica replied with a nod.

"Oh and Carol and I will be going to the funeral home early today for the wake. Just to make sure that the flowers and everything else are arranged perfectly." Mary explained to her daughter.

"Alrighty" Danica responded.

After Danica fed Lily her breakfast, she gave her a bath and changed her diaper; once she was finished; Lily was dressed in a yellow and white sunflower dress with a matching sunflower hat and white shoes.

"Don't you look so precious!" Danica said snuggling her face up to Lily's who giggled loudly. Danica brought Lily downstairs and put her in her swing. Danica then went into the kitchen and ate her own breakfast. After finishing it up, she washed the dishes, made Lily a bottle and brought it to her. While Lily drank her bottle and laid in her swing, Danica went upstairs and brushed her teeth, she then wiped down everything in Lily's room. When it came to Lily, Danica was an absolute neat freak. After she finished wiping down the room, Danica came down the stairs at the same time that the doorbell rang. She answered the door, which happened to have John standing on the other side.

"Hi" Danica said with a small smile.

"Hey" John said suddenly nervous, he shoved his hands in his pockets and swayed from side to side.

"Oh" Danica said snapping out of her thoughts and opening the door wider for him to come in.

"Hi Mrs. Porter" John greeted and gave Mary a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Mary asked.

"I'm fine… So Danii. I'm thinking we can go to the park?" John asked Danica.

"Sounds good." Danica replied. "We can take my car, I already have Lily's car seat in the car. " John nodded in understanding. You can just grab her baby bag." Danica told John while she walked over to Lily's swing and un-strapped her then took her out.

"Hey sweetie pie! Whatcha doin there pretty girl? Huh?" Danica asked bouncing Lily who giggled happily.

"What's so funny huh? Huh baby girl?" John asked pinching her cheeks. Lily clapped her hands and gave a toothless grin.

"Okay Lil we go bye bye now!" Danica told Lily and snuggled her own nose with Lily's. The trio walked out of the house.

"Uhh Danii, there's no way, that I'm going to fit in a Toyota echo." John said stopping on the porch of the house as he stared at a car parked outside the house.

"What are you talking about? Oh that's not my car you dummy." Danica said rolling her eyes. "That's my car over there" Danica told John pointing to her 20098 Acura MDX.

"Niceee" John said and walked over to the car. "I'm driving though." John told Danica. Danica rolled her eyes and unlocked the car with the remote. She opened the door and strapped Lily into her car seat. As always, Danica had things for Lily everywhere, her car seat, high chairs at her apartment, playpens, diapers everything. She spent a lot of quality time with her niece and was always prepared for her.

Danica tossed John the keys and closed the backseat door.

The pair climbed into the SUV and john started the car. Danica didn't feel like listening to CD's so she turned on the radio. She flipped through the stations and stopped when she heard Pink's song "Who Knew."

_**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right…**_

"Oh John I love this song." Danica said with a small smile on her face.

"Why?" John asked never having listened to the song's actual words.

_**I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**_

"I don't really know, it reminds me of us, kind of, we used to be so close, and it's like the song says, who knew things would have turned out like they had, us not talking for six years and hating each other…" Danica explained.

_**  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew  
**_

"Okay Danii, let's get one thing straight, _I've never hated you_." John told her as he stopped at a red light and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Alright, well _me hating you_. I just, I don't know sometimes, I just missed ya. And I couldn't talk to you. Well no not couldn't I _wouldn't_." Danica said with a small frown.

_**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything**_

"Well you got what ya wanted, cause' now you are stuck with me" John said with a smile.

"That's not a bad thing." Danica responded and smiled feeling like she just had a weight lifted off her shoulders. John picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I missed you Danii, I really did." John told her sincerely.

_**When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew  
**_

"I missed you too John." Danica replied and leaned her head on his shoulder.

_**  
Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened**_

"BA!"Lily cried out with a smile from the back seat.

"That's all she has been doing lately." Danica told John with a chuckle.

"Well at least she's getting some where." John replied and looked at Lily through the rear view mirror._**  
**_  
_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss**_

_**I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew**_

The three had a fun day in the park. During that time, John and Danica caught up on what had happened in the past six years. The only thing that Danica didn't tell John was her current living situation and her love life. However, John had filled Danica in on everything of importance that has happened to him. To both of them it felt like old times when they would hang out. There were only a few differences.

Danica lay on a blanket laughing hysterically trying her hardest to catch her breath. Lily lay in the middle of them drinking her bottle. John lay on the other side with a grin on his face.

"So what did the fan do after that?" Danica asked with a smirk.

"She climbed out of the closet in my hotel room with a small box. She opened it and proposed to me." John told Danica with a grin.

"What'd you say?" Danica asked laughing even harder.

"I asked her how in the hell did she get in my room." John told Danica.

"Did security come?" Danica asked.

"Yeah, I had called them when I heard the noises in the closet. I thought it was a crazy fan. I mean it was a crazy fan, but I thought it was one who wanted to kill me. Kinda like the one who ran me off the road." John told Danica.

"Awww so let me guess, they dragged her out, kicking and screaming?" Danica questioned.

"Yeah they did." John told Danica who turned on her side facing him and Lily.

"Poor poor girl… Ugh, it's two thirty. I have so many things to do." Danica informed John covering her face with her hands and sighing.

"Like?" John asked.

"Well, I have to call my job, tell them I won't be coming in, and ask for an immediate transfer to Mercy hospital. I have to move out of my apartment and into Donny's and it's such a big task." Danica explained to John.

"Well, I can't really help you with the job transfer part, but I can help you with the moving part, me and my brothers." John told Danica reassuringly.

"Really? Oh that'd be great John thanks." Danica thanked him with a smile.

"You're welcome." John shrugged. Lily then dropped her bottle next to her and tried to grab her toes.

"Moochie! What do you think your doin huh? Huh?" John cooed and blew on her cheeks as she giggled and squirmed in his arms.

"You're so good with her." Danica admired.

"Thanks" John replied. After hanging around the park a while longer, the trio went back to the Porter home. John played with Lily more while Danica called her job. After making the necessary arrangements, she hung up the phone.

"I'm going to go get ready for the wake. Did you want me to pick you and your mother up?" John asked Danica.

"Umm, I know my mom has to go to the funeral home extra early, and so is your mom, so you and I can go together with Lily, but I don't think my mother will be going with us." Danica told John.

"Oh alright, I'll pick you up at six thirty, is that alright?" John asked Danica. Danica nodded with a frown. John touched her cheek with the palm of her hand.

"It's going to be okay Danii." John assured her.

"I know, it just hasn't really even sunk in yet, that he's gone. I keep thinking he's on vacation or something. I haven't thought about him all day I did my best to avoid it and I was successful, and now, well now I'm sucked back into reality, and it's hitting me like a ton of bricks." Danica said plopping on the sofa behind her.

"Danii look at me… We have to be strong, we have to be strong for Lily, Donny wants us to take car of her, and love her and be there for her, we can't do that if we're too busy feeling sorry for ourselves. Donny is in a better place, and so is Karen. We're going to get through this; we're going to get through this just fine." John told her cupping her face in his hands. Danica nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you later okay angel face?" John asked her.

"Kay." Danica said nodding and hugging John tightly. John kissed her in the top of her head and their hug lingered. After pulling away, he showered Lily with kisses and hugged her as well.

"Say bye bye?" John asked her.

"BA!" Lily squealed as John's face formed a smile. After John left, Danica gave Lily a bath since she had been trying to make dry mud pies in the dirt at the park.

After she finished bathing Lily, putting lotion on her, and changing her diaper, Danica took a small tooth baby comb and combed Lily's hair.

After combing out her hair she got the baby blow dryer she had brought for Lily out of the closet, she blew Lily's hair out straight. She looked at Lily's clothes. She really didn't want to dress her in black. So she decided to dress her in all white. She put Lily in a white silky sleeve less dress. The dress had lace around the bottom and thick straps for the arms. After putting the dress on Lily, Danica took out some white lace cashmere dress socks for Lily. She put them on her goddaughter and opened up a box of with a new pair of shoes for Lily that she had yet to wear. Danica put Lily's tiny feet in white satin ballet flats designed by the well renowned child designer Emile et Rose.

Once completing the task of putting on her shoes, Danica moved on to Lily's hair. She combed out Lily's dry yet tussled hair. For a six month old, Lily had nice thick hair that was long for a baby her age. She parted the hair into two side parts and a part behind the side parts making a U in the top of Lily's head. Danica combed the hair in the middle back. She put the hair in the middle in a ponytail. Afterwards, she took a small white baby clip and put it over the white baby scrunchy and gave Lily a small poof in her hair. She then combed down the sides of her hair straight.

"Aren't you gorgeous!" Danica cooed over Lily. Lily smiled brightly. Karen had taken Lily to get her ears pierced last month, Although Donny wasn't too happy about it he brought Lily a couple pairs of gold and white diamond baby stud earrings. Danica had taken some of Lily's earrings and brought them to her mom's house and put them in Lily's jewelry box. Danica went in the jewelry box and took out a pair of white gold studs and put them on Lily, following a matching white gold necklace and bracelet. Finally, she was done getting Lily ready for the wake.

Danica brought Lily downstairs and put her in her swing, she didn't want her to get her clothes wrinkled or dirty or her hair messed up, so she laid Lily in her swing and Lily dozed off to sleep. Danica then rushed into the shower, once she finished she came out in a hurry and blow-dried her hair. She then put a few ringlets in it towards the ends. After putting on lotion, Danica pulled out a satin black V- Neck dress that ended at her lower thigh. Danica slipped the dress on over her head and looked in her closet for a pair of shoes to wear. She took out a pair of low-heeled black slip in sandals. After putting them on, Danica put on light brown eye shadow and a neutral tone for her lips. Her tan skin was flawless so she never used foundation. Danica put on a pair of platinum diamond earring that she got as a gift along with a matching bracelet and necklace. After fussing with her hair a little longer, Danica sprayed herself with some perfume and gave herself a once over. Her dress was tantalizing, her cleavage visible but still leaving more to be desired. She looked at her butt seeing how it looked in the dress. To her it looked normal, but from what she was told, she had a nice butt that was "a-fuckin-mazin." She then wondered why she was trying to look sexy at her brother's wake. Not being able to answer her own question, she shrugged. She took out a black coach bag and switched her license, credit card, cash and keys into the bag along with her favorite orbit gum. She walked down the stairs to see a sleeping Lily in her swing. Danica warmed a bottle for Lily and stuck it in her baby bag along with her toys.

She looked at the clock which read 6:25pm. Danica was shocked that she had gotten dressed in enough time. She decided to leave Lily sleeping until John came. She walked over to the mirror on the wall and continued to fuss with her hair. She decided to add some black eye liner on quickly. After adding the eyeliner, the doorbell rang. Danica answered the door and looked at John who was wearing a black dress shirt tucked underneath matching black dress pants which were being held up by an expensive looking black dress belt. Danica looked down to his shoes which were black and shiny, so shiny that Danica could see her reflection.

"You look beautiful Danii." John complimented her with a small smile. He took in her appearance, she looked drop dead gorgeous. He looked at her fairly large chest and wanted to dive in. His eyes lowered and saw the form fitting dress clinging to her flat stomach and lower to her shapely hips then lower to her legs. When the dress ended, John took in her nice inviting thighs that looked soft and creamy like the rest of her skin. His eyes traveled even lower to her toned calves, then finally down to her tiny heel clad feet and tiny pink perfectly polished toes.

"Th- Thanks" Danica said slowly inhaling his cologne which was old spice. She felt herself blush but forced it away.

"Uh, we should go." John stated anxiously.

"Oh yeah right." Danica said ready to walk out.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" John asked as Danica stepped out of the house ready to close the door behind her. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Shit... What the hell is wrong with me?" Danica asked rushing into the house and flinging Lily's baby bag over her shoulder.

"Calm down, its fine you're under a lot of stress right now, it's normal." John told her soothingly.

"No it's not… imagine if I was going by myself without you, I would've forgotten Lily here all by herself." Danica said and picked up Lily who began to fuss. John saw that Danica was slowly but surely becoming a nervous wreck. She was in heels holding her purse, an oversized baby bag, and a baby and trying to walk as the baby fussed.

"Danii, you have to breath. Here give me the bags, and you can hold Lily." John said slowly. Danica nodded and handed over the bags to John.

"Remember, it's going to be okay." John assured Danica. The car ride to the wake was silent with the exception of Danica's deep inhales and exhales of breath. John held her hand throughout the car ride as he drove and rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand supportively.

When they finally arrived, Danica felt like the walls were closing in on her. "Do you need a minute?" John asked Danica when he saw her starring off into space.

"No I'm ready. I can do this. I'm fine." Danica nodded in an attempt to assure herself more than to assure John.

"Alright, then let's go angel." John told her as he put Lily's baby bag on his shoulder. He then picked up Lily who had fallen asleep in the car. Danica picked up her purse and held John's hand as they crossed the street to the funeral home.

* * *

**_Read and Reviw PLEASE!_**


End file.
